El infierno personal de Bakugo
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: -¡¿Ya te doy asco o qué? ¡¿Eso era todo lo que sentías por mi! ¡¿Por qué no me mandas a la mierda y terminamos de una jodida vez! / Un malentendido había hecho actuar a Todoroki de la manera que más le disgustaba a Bakugo, con su indiferencia. / TodoBaku -Lemon


Sus miradas se atravesaron la una la otra, Bakugo cogió por la camiseta a Todoroki y lo estampo contra la pared que había detrás.

-¡¿No vas a decir nada cabrón?! ¡Bésame! -murmuró entre el enfado y el desespero, mostrando una expresión que era desconocida para la sociedad. Solo se la estaba permitiendo ver a Todoroki y muy a su pesar, por ser un caso extremo -¡Bésame de una maldita vez! -estrecho con más fuerza su camisa entre sus puños.

Le estaba desquiciando esa completa indiferencia por parte del de cabello bi-color, rechazo que no iba a poder soportar por más tiempo. Todoroki seguía inmóvil sin obedecer a sus mandatos, simplemente estático, como si la situación no fuese con él.

-¡¿Por qué?! -volvió a hablar el rubio poco después -¿¡Ya te doy asco o qué?! ¡¿Ya está?! ¡¿Eso era todo lo que sentías por mi hijo de puta?! -no se cortó ni un pelo en expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Rabía, indignación, cabreo, ansia, decepción...y un sin fin de emociones que habían explotado -Te odio…. -pego su boca a la de Todoroki en un último intento de que este le correspondiese.

Todoroki sintió como los labios de su contrario colapsaban con los suyos de manera brusca, no ofreció resistencia pero tampoco colaboro para que ese contacto se volviese más intenso.

Hoy se cumplía un mes desde que iniciaron una relación, al principio un tanto a modo de prueba, pero que en las dos últimas semanas se había vuelto cercana al punto de volverse casi inseparables. Lo sabían desde hacía tiempo, se atraían y aunque quisiesen no tenerlo en cuenta, una noche acabaron enrollándose y finalmente declarándose el uno al otro.

Sus caracteres chocaban bastante pero se podía decir que se llevaban bien la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre y cuando Bakugo estuviese de buenas.

Esa misma noche en la que cumplían un mes saliendo, un malentendido había hecho actuar a Todoroki de la manera que más le disgustaba a Bakugo, con su indiferencia.

-¡¿Por qué no me mandas a la mierda y terminamos de una jodida vez?! -gritó esta vez en la que su tormento empezaba a volverse indescriptible.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto infernal si su relación parecía ir viento en popa?

Oh, por supuesto…

 **· · ·**

 _Dos horas antes;_

-Oi ¿Vienes o qué? En cinco minutos es la reunión -le recordó Todoroki a un Bakugo que había salido fuera del edifico a escasos metros de la puerta -Estaré dentro.

-Sí, sí.

Necesitaba despejarse, simplemente eso. A veces le agobiaba demasiado todo el bullicio y le hacían falta ciertos minutos para estar a solas. Por si fuese poco ese día había sido muy intenso, el profesor les había encargado ciertas misiones por la ciudad y justamente a él, Bakugo Katsuki le había tocado hacer pareja con Deku, y eso era algo que le agotaba mentalmente. Aunque en cierto modo admitía que ahora lo soportaba un poco más, si es que a eso se le podía llamar avance. Por la tarde habían estado entrenando sus puntos débiles y ahora que estaba atardeciendo les quedaba una reunión para hablar sobre su próxima salida.

Una mano ajena se deposito en el hombro de Bakugo, que estaba inmerso en su mundo. Se agitó pero al girarse y ver de quien se trataba al instante se calmó.

-Ah, eres tú -dijo volviendo a su expresión habitual.

-¿Y quién te esperabas que fuese? -señalo receloso pero enseguida enérgico y sonriente Kirishima -¿Todo bien? Te he visto desde una de las ventanas y he pensado que quizás te pasaba algo.

-Qué va, es solo que me asfixia el ambiente. Hoy he tenido un día duro -confeso.

Y es que con Kirishima todo fluía como la seda, era uno al que podía calificar de compañero y amigo con todas las letras. Le hacía sentirse a gusto y calmado y por supuesto capaz de confiar en él al mil por cien. Lo admiraba en cierto forma y se había ganado su respeto, cosa tremendamente difícil para el resto de mortales.

-Si es solo eso entonces me quedo tranquilo -comento posicionándose a su lado -Sería raro verte decaído, no va contigo.

-Me conoces bien. No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí -añadió finalmente -Soy un tipo duro.

Kirishima sonrió y le envió una mirada cómplice.

-En eso nos parecemos.

-Tío ¿sabes qué? Que creo que no voy a entrar -Kirishima le miro sorprendido.

-¿Vas a saltarte la reunión? Se darán cuenta de que no estás.

-Eso me da absolutamente igual. Paso, quiero estar tranquilo y si voy ahí acabaré irritando, me ponen de los nervios. Tampoco me voy a perder mucho, es solo la estúpida reunión de siempre, explicando las advertencias y cómo protegernos si nos ataca algún villano y bla bla. Me la sé de memoria. Cómo si yo no supiese defenderme de sobra, ¿ves estos músculos? Con esto me basta y me sobra -chuleo y Kirihima no dijo nada, ya conocía como era Bakugo y eso formaba parte de su personalidad. Lo aceptaba tal y como era -¿Te vienes conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde? -le miro sin entender.

-Pues yo que sé, a dar una vuelta, por aquí cerca. Tampoco vamos a irnos lejos, estoy cansado, solo quiero que pase la dichosa reunión para poder entrar y pirarme a la cama.

Kirishima se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, voy contigo.

Bakugo empezó a caminar fuera del recinto y su compañero detrás. Se alejaron unas calles pero no demasiado, simplemente lo suficiente alejados como para poder ir a su bola, sin tener que preocuparse de que nadie del edificio les divisase.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Todoroki? Lo de pirarte un rato.

Bakugo al escuchar ese nombre pronunciado de la boca de su amigo se agitó.

-¿Por qué debería decirle nada a ese mitad y mitad? -rehuyó la respuesta contestando de manera un poco brusca -Ese idiota es un empollón, ese no se pierde una clase ni que se muera.

-Últimamente se os ve muy unidos. Quiero decir…. -hizo una pausa intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas -Bueno ya sabes, en la escuela se rumorean cosas…

Kirishima al ver que Bakugo le enviaba una mirada asesina, enseguida quiso enmendar su metida de pata.

-No, no, a ver, yo no me meto en esas cosas. Solo te lo estaba diciendo para que estuvieses enterado. Supongo que es raro, ya que tú siempre has sido muy solitario, de ir a tu rollo y ahora sueles estas muy pegado a él -finalizó bajando un poco el tono de voz.

Bakugo percibió el detalle y le interrogó.

-¿Y a ti eso te molesta?

Kirishima vaciló al contestarle y entonces Bakugo supo que no era un simple comentario. No solo le estaba comentando los rumores que había escuchado, sino que se trataba de algo más personal.

-Contestame. ¿Te molesta que ande con el mitad y mitad y no contigo, es eso?

Pararon la marcha y Bakugo se puso enfrente de él. Ambos se miraron y Kirishima fue quien finalmente desvió su mirada incapaz de continuar el contacto visual.

-Te molesta que pase tiempo con él y no contigo -afirmo está vez sin necesidad de preguntarle -Lo suponía.

Kirishima volvió a mirarle asombrado.

-¡No, no es eso! -negó para seguidamente contradecirse -¡Vale sí! No sé….No se que me pasa. Al principio creí que eran tonterías, ¿sabes? Pero luego empece a fijarme y realmente estáis casi siempre juntos. Incluso en horas que no son de misiones o actividades, en el tiempo libre también.

-Y por la noche -añadió Bakugo sin tapujos ni miramientos volviendo a caminar -Si ya lo sabes es una gilipollez ocultarlo. Estamos saliendo.

La cara de Kirishima fue un poema pero Bakugo no esquivo la conversación. Kirishima había pensado en esa posibilidad e incluso imaginado cosas, pero que se lo confirmase su amigo de esa manera, hizo que algo dentro suyo se removiese.

-Yo…

-Quizás es impropio de mí, a mí también me costó llegar a este punto.

-¡Bakugo yo…! -lo cogió del brazo y tiro de él en un intento de que volviese a parar de caminar -¡Tú a mí me gustas! -declaro invirtiendo los papeles y provocando que ahora quien se alterase fuese Bakugo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?…. -había oído perfectamente pero como si aquello hubiese salido de un espectro, no sonaba real -¡¿Qué demonios dices?!

-¿Tú lo has dicho, no? No tiene sentido ocular nada. Ya está bien que lo sepas. Me jode que te enteres de esta manera pero ya da igual. Tenía que decírtelo.

Bakugo le observaba flipado por la declaración y Kirishima descontento simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Ni quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros ¿entiendes? Pero se me estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y ya apenas podía respirar. Y cuando me has dicho lo tuyo con Todoroki….Perdona pero me ha afectado -aclaro queriendo sincerarse completamente.

-¡Qué tonto! ¿Por quién me tomas? No iba a dejar que nada rompiese nuestra amistad.

Por supuesto que no dejaría que eso pasase. Para Bakugo, Kirishima era alguien muy importante, era un gran pilar en el que se había apoyado muchas veces. Que ahora le hubiese declarado sus sentimientos era algo fuera de planes, completamente insólito en su opinión, pero eso no iba a cambiar en como le trataba.

-Me tranquiliza que lo digas -mostró una pequeña sonrisa y añadió -Era lo que más me traía de cabeza. Sé como eres y me daba miedo que pudieses tomártelo a mal.

-Descuida.

-¿Me dejarías besarte? -salió de su boca sin más, pero el eco que dejo en Bakugo esa frase fue eterno.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Besarle? Debía estar alucinando.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Solo un beso. Con eso voy a tener suficiente. Nunca voy a pedirte nada más, ni pretendo que me correspondas, te aprecio por encima de todo y acepto que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí. Pero si te digo la verdad, me muero por un beso tuyo. Creo que si pudiese tenerlo ya estaría en paz y podría empezar de cero y centrarme en otras cosas.

Bakugo seguía quieto sin poder creerse del todo lo que acababa de pedirle su amigo.

-Dime sí o no. No te cortes, si es un no, está bien. Aceptaré lo que sea.

Bakugo alargo su brazo y le indico con un dedo que se acercase, instintivamente Kirishima lo hizo y sin mediar palabra el rubio termino de cortar la distancia que les separaba y le planto un beso. Los colores se le subieron a un Kirishima que en segundos vio su mundo tambalearse, sus piernas le flaquearon y apenas y pudo corresponderle. El beso no duro demasiado, pero si el suficiente como para que al pelirrojo le supiese a gloria. Cuando Bakugo se separo, aún seguía en las nubes y le costó regresar a la realidad. Bakugo le dio la espalda y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Estuvieron caminado en silencio por un buen rato. De vez en cuando Kirishima ladeaba su cabeza hacía él. Su corazón bombeaba a mil, se sentía afortunado y aunque mustio al verse rechazado, contento por haber podido tener ese contacto físico con su tan especial amigo. Cumpliría su palabra y no iba a pedirle nada pero en su corazón siempre ocuparía un lugar muy importante. De eso no habría ninguna duda.

-Volvemos – dijo en voz alta Bakugo y Kirishima asintió.

Habían pasado más de una hora dando vueltas y Bakugo esperaba que al regresar la reunión ya hubiese terminado para poder irse a descansar directamente. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que alguien se lo confirmase, ya que nada más rebasar la puerta de la entrada al edificio, Todoroki que estaba en una esquina se lo reprocho.

-La reunión ha terminado hace media hora, llegas tarde.

Su cara seria evidenciaba su enfado y su tono de voz lo incrementaba. Kirishima que iba al lado de Bakugo se dispuso a despedirse de él antes de involucrarse.

-Me lo he pasado bien. Nos vemos mañana -le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue alejando directo hacia su habitación.

Bakugo por su parte le echo un vistazo al chico de cabello bi color y seguidamente imitó el comportamiento de Kirishima y se fue yendo, hacia su cuarto. Todoroki le alcanzo de inmediato y cogiéndole del brazo le hizo parar en seco.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas así sin más?

Bakugo le devolvió una mirada firme y evitó el enfrentamiento.

-No tenía ganas. No hemos ido un rato por ahí. Ahora déjame en paz que hoy no he tenido el mejor día -señalo suspirando después.

Todoroki no contento con las palabras del rubio volvió a encararle.

-Mira, me da igual lo que hagas. Vete si quieres, no vengas a las clases o piérdete con alguno de tus amigos. Pero la próxima vez a ver si sois un poco más discretos y no os morreáis enmedio de la calle.

Bakugo abrió sus ojos de par en par y de pronto al verse descubierto hizo que cambiase por completo su actitud de pasotismo que estaba teniendo.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué cómo me he enterado? Te he estado esperando un rato y al ver que no venias yo tampoco he ido. Al volver afuera y no verte por allí, me he asustado de que hubiese podido pasarte algo y simplemente he estado inspeccionando la zona. Lo que viene después ya te lo puedes imaginar -termino diciendo con desgana y malestar -¿Desde cuando te va lo de salir con dos tíos a la vez? ¿Eso es nuevo o lo has estado haciendo desde que empezamos? Puede que eso de guarrear sea lo tuyo.

Bakugo apretó sus nudillos y estuvo a punto de empotrarlo contra la pared pero se contuvo.

-¡Serás…..! ¡¿Qué insinúas?! -hizo su mayor esfuerzo en calmarse y no darle un puñetazo.

No, no iba a montar bulla en medio de la entrada.

-Vamos a mi habitación -lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él dispuesto a hacer que le siguiese -No vamos a hacer el numerito aquí.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación de Bakugo, este cerró desde dentro con la llave para que nadie pudiese entrar o interrumpir.

-Creía que a ti lo de montar numeritos te daba absolutamente igual, Como todo lo demás -comento Todoroki con cierta burla en sus palabras.

-Todo eso que has visto ha sido un malentendido -se apresuró a decir sin creer que hubiese necesidad de dar excesivas explicaciones.

-¿Un malentendido? ¡¿Ahora se llama así?! -negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos por el cuarto -Sé perfectamente lo que he visto -sentenció y la mirada que le mostró a Bakugo fue más que suficiente para que entendiese lo que había provocado.

-¿No me crees?

-¿Creerme el qué? Si te vas con uno de la clase, pasando de mí y terminas liándote con él. ¿Qué quieres que crea?

-¡No! ¡No ha sido así! -se defendió -Qué sí que nos hemos besado pero no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Bakugo no sabía muy bien como explicárselo porque solía ser experto en enredarlo más todo, en vez de solucionar los conflictos.

-No sé en que momento me fije en ti -concluyo Todoroki desilusionado -Fue un error.

Bakugo se fue directo hacia él para hablarle de frente.

-El único error aquí es que seas un bastardo inseguro. Si tuvieses el carácter que tengo yo no irías con tanta tontería -se quedo pensativo por unos segundos y prosiguió -O quizás sí, porque yo tengo un carácter de la hostia y si te veo con otro lo mato no sin antes hacer que se arrepienta hasta de haber nacido, pero esto no viene al caso. Ya te dicho que era un malentendido. En realidad... -al ver que Todoroki ignoraba completamente su atención a pesar de tenerle enfrente fue cuando Bakugo empezó a ponerse nervioso -¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Y así era. Todoroki se había puesto a la defensiva y simplemente y a pesar de escuchar las palabras del chico rubio, no hizo ningún movimiento, ni ápice de hablar, contradecirle o replicarle. Se mantuvo sereno en su burbuja personal.

-No te pongas tonto ahora. Todo va a seguir igual ¿verdad? -quiso confirmar viéndose de repente atacado, aunque Todoroki no estaba haciendo nada en absoluto. Era precisamente eso lo que le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Y no porque no tuviese esa confianza que rebosaba siempre por todas partes, la tenía. Pero en cierto modo, se había vuelto bastante dependiente de Todoroki en ese mes que llevaban saliendo, y que ahora de sopetón Todoroki decidiese ir a la suya era algo que si ocurría, sabia que le iba a perjudicar -Vale, te has cabreado, es normal.

Bakugo espero impaciente algún sonido, palabra, sílaba, frase, incluso movimiento o lo que fuese, pero nada llegó y su estómago le dio un vuelco.

-¡¿A qué se supone que estás jugando?! ¡¿Te has quedado mudo de la impresión?! ¡¿O acaso tus neuronas no dan para más?! -como de costumbre y sin poder evitarlo acabo saliendo a flote sus malas maneras y su mal vocabulario, atacándolo, queriendo provocarle, para que como mínimo le respondiese. Pero nada de eso surgió efecto -Al final no tienes los cojones para enfrentarme.

¿Por cuánto tiempo pretendía seguir así? Se cuestiono Bakugo interiormente ofuscado.

Sus miradas se atravesaron la una la otra, Bakugo cogió por la camiseta a Todoroki y lo estampo contra la pared que había detrás.

-¡¿No vas a decir nada cabrón?! ¡Bésame! -murmuró entre el enfado y el desespero, mostrando una expresión que era desconocida para la sociedad. Solo se la estaba permitiendo ver a Todoroki y muy a su pesar, por ser un caso extremo -¡Bésame de una puta vez! -estrecho con más fuerza su camisa entre sus puños.

Le estaba desquiciando esa completa indiferencia por parte del de cabello bi-color, rechazo que no iba a poder soportar por más tiempo. Todoroki seguía inmóvil sin obedecer a sus mandatos, simplemente estático, como si la situación no fuese con él.

-¡¿Por qué?! -volvió a hablar el rubio poco después -¿¡Ya te doy asco o qué?! ¡¿Ya está?! ¡¿Eso era todo lo que sentías por mi subnormal?! -no se cortó ni un pelo en expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Rabia, indignación, cabreo, ansia, decepción...y un sin fin de emociones que habían explotado -Te odio…-pego su boca a la de Todoroki en un último intento de que este le correspondiese.

Todoroki sintió como los labios de su contrario colapsaban con los suyos de manera brusca, no ofreció resistencia pero tampoco colaboro para que ese contacto se volviese más intenso.

-¡¿Por qué no me mandas a la mierda y terminamos de una jodida vez?! -gritó esta vez en la que su tormento empezaba a volverse indescriptible -¡Me he besado con otro tío, mándame a la mierda! ¡¿No es eso lo que quieres?! ¡Tienes razón, no debiste fijarte en mi, porque soy lo peor! ¿Y sabes qué? Lo seguiré siendo -sus nudillos estaban tan apretados que sentía que su sangre dejaba de circular con naturalidad por sus manos -¡Maldita sea! -apoyo su frente en el pecho de Todoroki bajando su tono de voz radicalmente a uno que casi salió como un susurro -Muérete...

Estaba actuando por impulso y cuando eso pasaba terminaba sacando lo peor de él mismo pero en ese momento le resto importancia y ni siquiera quiso controlarse. Estaba al extremo, Todoroki era el culpable. el culpable de todo, de todos sus males pero a la vez el único capaz de revertir eso. Todoroki era quien le hacía sentirse bien, acompañado y sobretodo amado. Por primera vez en toda su vida, había permitido aceptar que alguien le mostrase cariño y él también permitirse mostrar afecto a otro. Se podía decir que estaba experimentado ese sentimiento que para él siempre había sonado extraño, amor.

Bakugo se distanció y se tiró encima de su cama de frente, dejando que la almohada escondiese su cara.

-Lárgate, ya puedes irte -soltó y Todoroki sin apenas moverse de donde estaba se quedo mirándole en silencio.

Pasaron los minutos, cinco, diez, quince, y Bakugo finalmente volvió a levantar su cabeza de la almohada echando un vistazo y comprobando que el otro aún seguía allí, como una estatua.

-Cuando le he besado a él no he sentido nada -dijo después de estar varios segundos meditando la situación -No tiene nada que ver a cuando lo hago contigo.

Le costaba creer que Todoroki permaneciese allí incluso después de haberle soltado todo lo que le había dicho. Insultos, malas palabras, alguna que otra burrada y provocaciones, de lo cual era experto. Sí, seguía allí. Pensó que cualquier otro en su lugar no hubiese aguantado ni un minuto pero él seguía allí.

Aquella voz que por su ausencia le había llevado al infierno logró llevarle al cielo con solo oírla de nuevo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. Nunca, con nadie. Estás saliendo conmigo -pronunció en un tono autoritario aunque no solía ser habitual en él.

Bakugo se incorporó y Todoroki se acercó hasta su cama y apoyando una de sus manos en la nuca de Bakugo lo atrajo hacia si para poder besarle con fuerza. Bakugo se aferro a su camiseta y le correspondió hambriento, abriendo la boca y haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazasen, bebiendo de su saliva. Ambos cerraron los ojos y estuvieron en ese movimiento apasionado comiéndose la boca como dos locos desesperados por un buen rato. Cuando por falta de aire se separaron un poco Bakugo tenía su cuerpo al máximo de tensión, por el momento, por todo lo que le provocaba ese sujeto.

-¿Y este? ¿Este te ha hecho sentir algo? -le pregunto Todoroki -¿Este es de los que te gustan?

-Todos los tuyos... -murmuro por lo bajo -Desgraciado...

Todoroki había llegado a descifrarle, por eso sabía que cada palabra salida de la boca de ese niñato mal hablado tenía una doble interpretación. Que era la única manera que encontraba Bakugo de expresar como se sentía o qué sentía en cada momento.

Se lo había hecho pasar mal, y quedo en evidencia el poder que había logrado conseguir Todoroki sobre Bakugo, porque si no tenía su atención se desvanecía como un niño al que le privan de su juguete más querido.

Todoroki se subió encima de la cama y empujo a Bakugo para que acabase cayendo de espaldas y poder posicionaras encima suyo. Bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello del rubio y lo besuqueo como en anteriores ocasiones. Bakugo se dejo hacer y simplemente abrió la boca empezando a respirar por ella. Todoroki volvió a meterle la lengua dentro y esta vez apretando su cuello con su mano derecha, sin hacer excesiva fuerza pero si la suficiente como para que pudiese sentir la presión. Sabía que ese tipo de trato no le desagradaba a Bakugo, al contrario, le ponía muy cachondo y a él también. En el sexo se llevaban de maravilla, lo disfrutaban al máximo y compartían los mismos gustos. Las erecciones de ambos no tardaron en hacerse visibles y chocar la una con la otra por encima de las telas.

-Ahhhh mierda….¡Joder! Estoy tan caliente. Me vuelves loco maldito. ¡Quiero que me folles ahora mismo! -pidió Bakugo mostrando su lado más sumiso e intimo a ojos de Todoroki -¡Fóllame todo lo duro que puedas!

-No hace falta que me lo digas. Pensaba hacerlo de todas maneras.

Todoroki ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y como tenía que hacérselo a Bakugo para que acabase en la gloria, empapado en sudor y rogando por más. Aunque su momento favorito siempre era cuando casi al llegar al final le pedía que se corriese dentro de su culo entre gemidos. Bakugo en cuanto al sexo era perfecto o esa era la opinión de Todoroki.

-¡AH! ¡Ahh aah! ….¡ahhh! ¡Metémela más, ahh vamos! -gemía tanto y tan fuerte y desesperado que esta vez Todoroki tuvo que taparle la boca con una de sus manos para evitar que acabase despertando a todo el mundo por el monumental concierto que estaba montando -¡No pares…. Dios….!

Era propio de Bakugo, lo exteriorizaba todo al límite y eso a Todoroki le ponía a cien, pero esa noche lo noto más vulnerable y loco que lo habitual. Podía sentir bullir su sangre, su piel, rebosaba energía por cada poro de su piel. Incluso alguien que le hubiese visto en esas condiciones hubiese jurado que estaba drogado.

Todoroki se la clavaba bien hondo y no le dejaba ningún segundo de pausa para recuperarse, simplemente mantuvo un ritmo imparable, frenético y agitado en el que en más de una ocasión tuvo miedo de acabar rompiendo la cama.

Hacía ya rato que el cabello de su compañero rubio estaba empapado como si le hubiese caído una tormenta encima, las gotas de sudor le caían por la frente y por su cara y cuello, terminado en su pecho desnudo. Para Todoroki era lo mismo, sus gotas de sudor le caían encima a Bakugo, quien después de 50 minutos sin parar comenzaba a notar los estragos de tanto esfuerzo.

-Hoy estás más caliente que de costumbre ¿eh? -susurro Todoroki acercándose a su oído sin destapar su boca -¿Quieres más?

Estaba claro que a él también le había afectado la situación y el tremendo calentón que llevaba encima no se lo quitaba nadie. Y aunque llevase casi una hora follándoselo de todas las maneras y posturas posibles era como si nunca terminase de tener suficiente de ese rubio. Necesitaba de su cuerpo, poseerlo al menos una vez al día, para asegurarse que seguía siendo suyo, para marcarle dejándole toda su lefa dentro.

-Tranquilo, que no voy a parar…. -gruño fuera de si para seguir penetrándole duro.

La noche transcurrió entre aquellos sonidos sexuales que no pararon hasta las tantas. Terminaron acostados el uno al lado del otro. Todoroki fue quien se despertó primero removiéndose en la cama y como consecuencia hizo despertar a Bakugo.

-¿A dónde vas? Todavía es de noche -dijo entreabriendo los ojos Bakugo somnoliento e irritado de que le hubiese quitado de golpe ese contacto físico que era su cuerpo, y que le daba calor.

-A mi habitación antes de que se despierten los demás.

-Argh...Mierda...¿Y por qué no les dan por culos a los demás? -Todoroki empezó a vestirse con la ropa que había tirada por el suelo -¿Por qué no podemos dormir juntos?

-Porque por lo pronto es mejor que esto quede entre nosotros.

Bakugo recordó lo que le había dicho Kirishima sobre los rumores y pensó para si que no podrían ocultarlo por demasiado tiempo. Aunque ese no era su objetivo, por ahora estaba bien así.

-Shoto.

El aludido le devolvió la mirada y se agacho para volver a besar su boca, pero en esta ocasión para besarlo de una manera más pausada y suave.

-Sigue durmiendo -dijo para seguidamente rozar su pelo y salir de la habitación.

Bakugo se quedo en la cama pensativo sobre lo que había pasado. Por supuesto iba a contarle a Todoroki toda la historia con detalle, porque le desagradaba pensar que pudiese verle como alguien que le había traicionado. Pero a pesar de todo y aún sin que se lo hubiese contado, Todoroki había decidido permanecer a su lado. Y eso significaba mucho para él. Un mes saliendo con ese tipo y podía asegurar que no quería separarse de él por nada del mundo.

Se giro y se posiciono donde antes había estado su amante. Su olor hizo que pudiese volver a quedarse dormido sin dificultad.


End file.
